A safety switch is used in electric devices for interrupting the power connection as overloading so as to protect the device to be in safety condition.
Most of the prior art safety switch can achieve the effect of turning off power so as to prevent fire accident. However the structure is complicated, has too many parts, so that a large amount of parts are necessary. Thereby cost is high. All these are main concern in the manufacturing of safety switch.